Tulong:Special Pages
Special pages are useful tools and reports come with our MediaWiki software and help with wiki management. Special pages always begin with the prefix "Special:". How to Find Special Pages * You can see a list of special pages available by visiting on your wiki. * If you're an admin on the wiki, you can find this in the under the "Advanced" Tab. * If you want to create a shortcut to this list, you can add it to your by clicking "Customize" and adding "Special pages" to your list. A List of Special Pages Below is a list of options in Special:SpecialPages, color coded by access levels: * Black - Available to anyone * Green - Available to logged in users * Red - Available to admins and bureaucrats * Orange - Available to bureaucrats only If a Special Page isn't available to a user, it will generally not display on their view of Special:SpecialPages. Maintenance reports ;Broken redirects : : List of pages whose target article has been deleted ( ) ;Dead-end pages : : Pages without any outgoing links ( ) ;Double redirects : : List of pages that redirect to another redirect page ( ) ;Long pages : : Pages that contain the most characters in descending order ;Oldest pages : : Lists the oldest pages on a wiki ;Orphaned pages : : Articles not linked to or from any other page on the wiki ;Pages with the fewest revisions : : Pages with the least amount of edits ;Pages without language links : : Pages that do not link to any alternate language counterparts ( ) ;Protected pages : : List pages that cannot be edited by non-admins or non-autoconfirmed users ( ) ;Protected titles : : Pages that have been protected from creation from non-admins ( ) ;Short pages : : Pages that contain the fewest characters in ascending order ;Tags Report : : Lists all of the specific tags in alphabetical order along with how many pages for each tag ;Uncategorized categories : : Categories without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized pages : : Pages without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized photos : : Images without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized templates : : Templates without category tags ( ) ;Unused categories : displays categories that have not been used ;Unused photos : : Images that do not appear on any page ( ) ;Unused templates : : Templates that are not included in any page ( ) ;Unwatched pages : : Pages that are not on any user's watchlist ;Wanted categories : : Pages that use a category that has not been created yet ( ) ;Wanted pages : : Most internally linked-to articles that do not yet exist ;Wanted photos : : Most internally linked-to files (not just images) that do not yet exist List of pages ;All pages : : A list of every page on the wiki ;All pages with prefix : Displays all prefixes within the wiki, along with a search box ( ) ;Categories list : : List of categories ( ) ;Category tree : : Use a category name to see its contents as a tree structure ( ) ;Disambiguation pages : : List pages marked as disambiguations ( ) ;Redirects list : : List of redirects on a wiki ( ) Users and rights ;Block user : : Block a user or IP address. ( ) ;Blocked IP addresses and usernames : : Blocked IPs and usernames ( ) ;Change password : : Change the password associated with your user account ;Contributions : : List of contributions of anonymous or logged-in users ( ) ;Deleted contributions : : View a user's or IP address's edits that have been deleted ( ) ;Edit count : : Edit tally broken down by namespaces locally and globally ( ) ;Preferences : : Set your user preferences ( ) ;User group rights : : List of rights associated with each user group ( ) ;User rights management : : Use to appoint new admins/bureaucrats or to add/remove rollback users. ( ) ;Users list : : List of people who have edited this wiki ( ) Recent changes and logs ;Followed Pages : : A list of pages you are following on that wiki ;Logs (extended list) : : Logs of deletion, protection, blocking, image uploads and user rights settings ;New pages : : List of new pages on a wiki ( ) ;New photos on this wiki : : List of photos on a wiki sorted by newest to oldest ;Recent changes : : The latest edits on a wiki ( ) ;Related changes : : Changes made recently to pages linked from a specified page or to members of a specified category ( ) ;Valid change tags : : A list of the tags that MediaWiki may mark an edit with, and their meaning ;Watchlist : : Show the pages you are watching ( ) Media reports and uploads ;Duplicate photos search : : Locate duplicate files based on filename ;File list : : List of images uploaded that can be sorted by size or date ( ) ;File path : : Returns the complete path for a file ( ) ;Import Free Images : : Import properly licensed photos from flickr ( ) ;MIME search : : Enables the filtering of files for its MIME-type ;Upload multiple photos : : Upload up to 10 files to the wiki ( ) ;Upload photo : : Upload a file to the wiki ( ) Wiki data and tools ;Statistics : : Total number of pages and users ;System messages : : Displays all pages in the MediaWiki namespace ( ) ;Version : : The version of the software the site is currently running. Also displayed 'installed' extensions ;Wikia Statistics : : Displays monthly statistics of active users, edits, uploads, and other useful data Redirecting special pages ;External links search : : Links on pages that take readers outside of the wiki ;Random page : : Redirects to a random page ( ) ;Random redirect : : Randomly taken to a redirecting page ( ) ;Search : : Search the wiki ( ) High use pages ;Most linked-to categories : : Categories that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to pages : : Pages that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to photos : : Images that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to templates : : Templates that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most popular categories : : List of the most popular categories ;Pages with the most categories : : List of pages with the most categories in descending order ;Pages with the most revisions : : List of pages with the large number of edits in descending order Page tools ;Create a new page : : Guided process to creating new pages ( ) ;Export pages : : Exports the source of individual wiki pages, optionally with their histories, in a thin XML wrapper which includes metadata like time, etc ( ) ;Import pages : : Import pages exported from another wiki in an XML file ;Restore deleted pages : : One way to undelete a page or review deleted revisions of pages ;What links here : : Find all pages that link to an article ( ) Wikia pages ;Contact Wikia : : Send a message or inquiry to the ( ) ;Create blog : : Create a new blog post ;Create blog listing : : Create a new blog listing page to display blog posts from categories ;Partner feed : : RSS feed for types of wiki actions and content Login/sign up ;Connect account with Facebook : Other special pages ;API Explorer : : Displays documentation for the wiki's API ;Achievements Leaderboard : : A ranked list of users by achievement badges ;Activity feed : : A visual feed of edits and communication on the wiki ;Book sources : : Used when an ISBN is linked to on a page ;Random page in category : : Generates a random page limited to the named category ;Wiki Features : : Enable, disable, and give feedback on experimental and optional features Logs * - blocks and unblocks ( ) * - deleted and undeleted pages ( ) * - administrative imports of pages with edit history from other wikis * - list of the most recent merges of one page history into another * - list of page moves ( ) * - list of newly created accounts. * - protected and unprotected pages ( ) * - changes to the default site skin * - list of images uploaded ( ) * - changes to user rights ( ) Some extension also add new log types to the wiki (these will only exist if they are enabled at your wiki). Examples: * - log of patrolled revisions ( ) * - Logs of uploading/changing of avatars ( ) See also * * *MetaWikipedia:Help:Special page Further Help & Feedback de:Hilfe:Spezialseiten fi:Ohje:Toimintosivut nl:Help:Speciale pagina's